Lured By The Summer Scent
by Scarlet Aria0923
Summary: Dia returns to Uchiura to spend her summer break. But her planned perfect vacations will change when Ruby informs her that Hanamaru will be living with them the whole summer. Will love bloom in this perfect season or will it be an ephemeral infatuation?


An indescriptible sensation. That's how I feel when I step out of the train. When I get out of the station I can smell the saltiness in the air and the warm sun rays touch my skin. I look around and it hasn't changed, well, it's only been four months, but for me it has been a long time. Everything feels so small, yet so dearly and precious to me. I walk the same streets I used to walk my whole life. Instead of going straight to my home I make a detour and I go to the shore to take a look. It's been a while since the last time I have this view, the Uchiura sea is beautiful. Is this the way Riko-san felt when she came here the first time? It's been four month since I moved to Tokyo and started college, it's been rough, but I don't regret my decision. It's summer now and I'm back for summer break. I gaze at the sea and I can't help to think about my two dearest friends. I know they are doing well, we made a promise and we will meet again. I turn my gaze to the waving flag…It says 'Love live Champions' She really did leave it in the shore. I chuckle and I keep walking, it's past afternoon, I walk towards my home, yes, even if I live in an apartment in Tokyo, that big, old-fashioned house is the place I can call my home, a place where I can always return and feel welcome. I only told my parents that I will be coming back, it's a shame that they are out doing business during the break, but it can't be helped. As for my dearest younger sister Ruby… I want to surprise her. I reach the front gate and I use my keys, I almost use the ones from my apartment, seems I got used to them, uh? When I reach the door I take out my shoes and I look at the shoes stack…

"They are still here!"

For some reason, my indoor shoes are still here, this must be Ruby's doing, she might be thinking that her Onee-chan will come back someday and she wanted to leave everything prepared for me. I put them on and I try to not make any sound. I want to surprise Ruby. I look all over the house until I find her in the living room. I get closer to the couch where Ruby is sitting and I softly whisper in her ear.

"I'm home, Ruby"

Hoping for Ruby to jump and fall into my arms while she happily says "Onee-chan, Onee-chan!" in our lovely sisterly embrace, perhaps I was being too delusional, instead she freezes as doesn't make any move after hearing my voice. Slowly and steady she turns around until she faces me. When I look at her face I can tell she didn't expect to see her "Oh so dearly Onee-chan back" as her face is totally white.

"O-Onee-chan? Is that you? EHHHH!? ONEE-CHAN!? W-wha-what are you d-do-doing here? PIGIIIIIIIIIII~!"

Ruby was so shocked that she fainted and fell on the couch… I was unprepared for that reaction, but at the same time my heart felt warm, even after four months she's still the same Ruby. After this weird and unconventional re-encounter with Ruby. I realize that MY sister is unconscious on the couch. I rush to the kitchen to get some water. A couple of seconds after entering the kitchen, a familiar voice greets me:

"Wassup, Dia-chan? Long time no see zura"

But I was so concentrated on Ruby that I didn't notice who was talking to me, except the fact that the voice was familiar to me. I return to the living room and try to wake Ruby up…

"Ruby? Please wake up… Sorry for scaring you that way, I only wanted to give you a surprise, that's why I didn't tell you that I was coming back to Numazu on my summer break… I know I'm such a bad Onee-chan, but please forgive me…"

I sit on the couch and I gently place Ruby's head in my lap as I carelessly play with her hair. It takes Ruby a while to regain consciousness as she weakly and slowly opens her eyes.

"I'm home, Ruby"

For some reason I re-announce that I'm home when I see her like that. With her eyes fully open, I can tell the brightness her emerald eyes reflect when she sees me as she quickly sits up and hugs me.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Dia-Oneechan!"

Ruby's tears were all over my chest but I didn't mind, I was so happy because after so much time I'm back at my home with my dear Ruby… After we stopped hugging, I apologized again with Ruby:

"Ruby, I'm so sorry… I didn't want to scare you, I wanted to give you a big surprise so I only told my parents that I was returning home… I would never scare you on purpose"

"I am the one who has to apologize, onee-chan"

That answer left me confused.

"Even after being a school idol with Aqours, I still get scared easily, and I made you worry for me… But don't worry Onee-chan. I will become more brave and with Hanamaru-chan at my side I will overcome my fear!"

Ruby… I was going to hug her until she started to speak again.

"Speaking of Hanamaru-chan, I think I have a surprise for you too... Hanamaru-chan will live with us during summer break! I already told my parents, Hanamaru-chan told her family and both parts agreed!"

When Ruby told me Hanamaru-san will live in our house during summer break I realized the voice that greeted me in fact, was Hanamaru-san's voice…

"Ruby-chan! Maru forgot to tell you that your sister came back zura… But it seems that you already found her"

Hanamaru-san says that with her noppo bread in her right hand and some leftovers around her mouth.

"Don't worry Hanamaru-chan! Onee-chan is with me and I'm happy for that"

I've been focused on Ruby that I forgot my manners and I haven't greet Hanamaru-san properly. It's been four months since the last time I saw her and I'm happy that she is good and she hasn't changed at all. I stand up and I go in front of her.

"Good Afternoon, Hanamaru-san. It has been a while"

I bow and I speak polite to her. I know we've been through as fellow School Idols, but at the same time it's been four months since the last time I spoke with her and unconsciously I'm being polite and I'm treating her distant. I can tell she seems confused at my politeness. She leaves her noppo bread in the table and she smiles.

"It's been a while, Dia-san. But that doesn't mean you need to be this polite zura! I'm still the same Maru"

She gives me a pure and sincere hug. I recoil at the sudden affection, but I regain my coolness and I pat her head. The same Hanamaru-san, uh? Then I feel someone on my back and Ruby is also hugging me. I pull both of them on my arms and I give them a sisterly hug.

"Welcome home, Onee-chan" Ruby whispers softly.

"Welcome home, Dia-san" Hanamaru-san whispers too.

"Yes, I'm back"

I try my best to not cry as I hug them. We separate from our embrace and we sit on the table. Ruby and Hanamaru-san in front of me.

"So, how long are you going to stay Onee-chan?" Ruby asks with curiosity.

"The whole break" I reply. "What about you, Hanamaru-san?"

"I'm staying the whole break too zura!" She replies happily.

"I hope we get along, the three of us" I comment. "I'm going to my room for awhile, I need to leave my luggage there and make sure everything is in order"

I try to stand up and go towards what used to be my room until a loud noise stops me.

"Onee-chan room!? Piggiiiiiii~!"

"Zuraaaaa!"

Ruby and Hanamaru-san's noises halt me as I turn around to look at them.

"What's wrong with you two?" I ask them confused.

"You can't use your room!"

"Ruby-chan is right, please wait here zura"

They stand up and try to rush towards my room.

"Ruby, Hanamaru-san. Stop" I use my old student council president tone of voice as I command them to stop. They freeze at their spot.

"Look at me."

They slowly turn around and I can tell the guilt in their eyes.

"Do you mind explaining to me why you girls screamed and rushed towards my room?"

They look at each other, they nod and Ruby is the first one to speak up.

"I'm sorry Onee-chan. We didn't mind to do that, but…"

"We didn't know Dia-san will be coming back and we…"

I think I know where is this going.

"You two, with me"

I walk to my room and they follow me from behind. When we reach the front of my room I take a deep breath. This used to be my room for so long, and yet I hesitate before opening it. I'm afraid to look at it, how much has it changed? Is it clean? Dirty? Is it empty? All this thoughts invade my mind. There is only one way to find it out. I slowly scroll the door, I close my eyes and I get inside and then I slowly open them… A nostalgic view… My room is almost the way I left it before moving to Tokyo, except that there are less things here and it feels hollow. As I observe my room I see that there is a luggage near the bed. I turn around and Ruby and Hanamaru-san are standing near the door. They don't seem that they want to speak or explain themselves. I speak up as a way to break the tension.

"It's pretty clean, isn't it?"

I touch the desk and the bed and I can tell this room has been cleaned up constantly since there is no dust.

"Yes… I… I clean your room from time to time. I told our parents to leave the desk and your bed in here. I begged them to let me clean your room and let Ruby take care of it…"

Ruby speak quietly. So she has cleaned my room in my absence, it's pretty sweet and Ruby-like. I go next to her and I hug her.

"Thanks Ruby"

I pat her head. She hugs me as I listen to quiet tears falling from her.

"I suppose that is yours, Hanamaru-san"

I point at the luggage, she nods.

"Yes… Ruby and Maru thought that I could use Dia-san's room since nobody uses it, but you have return zura…"

I can tell she feels guilty that she was going to use my room during the break. I don't want her to feel like this since she is my guest.

"It's not your fault Hanamaru-san, don't feel like that. It's my fault for not announcing my return"

Hanamaru-san looks at me and her eyes brighten up.

"Thanks Dia-san zura! You are so gentle"

"Don't worry about that, but what you girls want to do?"

"What do you mean Onee-chan?"

Ruby seems confused.

"Hanamaru-san, do you still want to use this room? It don't mind if you use it"

"But…"

"This was my room, but it's not anymore. I can use the guest room instead"

"Onee-chan…"

"Thanks for the offert, Dia-san. But I must decline it zura"

So that is her decision…

"So where are you going to sleep?"

"I know! Hanamaru-chan can sleep with me!"

Ruby suggest that happily.

"Sleep with Ruby-chan… That's a great idea zura!"

Hanamaru-san hugs Ruby-chan. I'm glad that they still have the same relationship. I can tell their bond has grow stronger and they support and love each other.

"If you girls agree then it's decided…"

Hanamaru-san grabs her belongings and along with Ruby they walk to her room. I go downstairs and I pick my luggage. I close the door as I want some privacy with my old room. I lay on my bed and I close my eyes and take a deep breath… The scent in my room has changed since it has not been used for a long time. But, I still feel welcome and comfortable here. I start unpacking my stuff, putting it neatly and organized in my drawer. I put my clothes inside my closet, for some reason my closet it's pretty big, it even has two sides. I use the left side for my special clothes and the right side for my casual clothes. After I finish unpacking my clothes I feel tired and I lay down once again on my bed. I close my eyes and I start taking deep and relaxed breaths… Until I notice something, even if it has not been used on a daily basis, it has some faint scent on it… I can't mistake this scent, this is Ruby's scent. Probably she has been using my bed from time to time. She must have been feeling lonely, hasn't she? I'll make sure we spend a lot of time together during this summer. I look at the wall clock. It's almost 7 pm and we should get dinner soon. I walk out of my room and I go towards Ruby's room. Before knocking I can listen to Ruby's and Hanamaru-san's laugh and some movement inside. I bet they are having a good time together.

"Ruby, Hanamaru-san"

Suddenly, the noises stop and Ruby slowly opens the door.

"Yes, Onee-chan?"

"It's almost time for dinner, so please go downstairs and wait in the living room. Today is a special day so I will cook for you"

"Onee-chan!"

Ruby replied almost instantly.

"You just came back from Tokyo and you must be very tired so please let Ruby make dinner for you"

"Ruby-chan is right zura! Don't worry Dia-san, I will help Ruby-chan on the kitchen zura"

Both my mother and I have teached Ruby on how to cook and I'm glad that Hanamaru-san will help her but… I started to feel worried for some reason.

"I think I have a better idea. What if we order something to eat?"

I suggested the idea while hopping Ruby doesn't get upset because I technically denied her food…

"What a wonderful idea, Onee-chan! Last time we went to Yoshiko-chan's apartment we ordered some food from a good restaurant! Did you ask Yoshiko-chan for the number, Hanamaru-chan?

"I did zura! But I don't remember if I saved it correctly… I'm still having a hard time figuring out how to use my new phone zura…"

I was happy that Ruby didn't overthink my response. I was worried when she wanted to cook for me because I know her so well that she probably had in mind to make a typical Kurosawa Family dinner and she would end messing everything up and I would end cleaning all the mess and cooking for everyone. After deciding what will order, Hanamaru-san with the help of Ruby call the restaurant. Ruby orders grilled fish, Hanamaru-san orders tonkatsu and I order sushi. I go to the living room to wait for the food to arrive while Hanamaru-san and Ruby prepare the table in the kitchen. After a while, the food arrives and we start our dinner.

"Itadakimasu" I say.

"Itadakimasu" Ruby says.

"Itadakimasu zura~!" Hanamaru-san says excited, she really wants to start eating.

After living four months in my apartment alone. I got used to eating silently and at my own pace, but eating dinner with Ruby and Hanamaru-san is way better and it's lively. We started talking about how good the food and we even shared our food. Hanamaru-san was eating eagerly that she even have two serves of rice. When we finished I helped washing the dishes while Hanamaru-san and Ruby were relaxing in the living room. When I proposed that I was the one washing the dishes Ruby tried to stopped me and said that she will do it. I was moved by her kindness, but I'm also part of this family, even if I do not live here anymore. So I convinced her that I'll be the one doing it since I'm the older sister. After I'm i'm done with the dishes I join them. They were watching a sitcom and they were laughing and having a good time. It was getting late and we decided to part ways to our rooms. I entered my room and I looked around once more. This is not my room at my apartment in Tokyo, yet it is not what used to be my room. When taking a look around my room I noticed that the door of the closet was ajar, but it was not the right one, it was the left one. I got closer to close the door immediately, but I catched a glimpse of what used to be my school uniform. Suddenly I started thinking of my high school years. From my first year all the way to my third year. I decided to close the closet and turn off the lights. I lay on my bed and I placed my head on the pillow as I relaxed my whole body. Today was a rough day, returning back to Uchiura and starting living once more in the Kurosawa household. I'll be living with Ruby and Hanamaru-san. I can tell this summer will be different...

"I wonder how this summer will turn out"

* * *

I have to say that writing a collab is way different and sometimes harder than I thought. But, we managed to write a whole chapter! I hope that my readers can tell which parts I wrote and which ones I didn't. As for the fic, I actually like DiaMaru a lot and we decided to go with this ship since... It was the only one we can agree, we are totally opposites, but somehow it worked well. I don't have a release date for the next chapter since we need to agree what is going to be next, but I can promise that there will be good DiaMaru and I'll do something cute for them. I hope y'all liked this new fic and please I hope you look forward for the next chapters


End file.
